


There's An Art In Breaking Hearts (But There's No Fair In Farewell)

by roy_writes



Series: The Things You Remember Watching Someone Die [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Tanaka Ryuunoske, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Director Ennoshita Chikara, Drunk Driving, Heavy Angst, M/M, Spoilers, Tragedy, hit and run accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roy_writes/pseuds/roy_writes
Summary: He wasn't supposed to be there was the only thing running through Tanaka's head as he watched Ennoshita go flying. The sound of his body hitting the concrete would haunt Tanaka until the day he died.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: The Things You Remember Watching Someone Die [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058738
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	There's An Art In Breaking Hearts (But There's No Fair In Farewell)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "No Good In Goodbye" by The Script.
> 
> https://youtu.be/ZRNTOabGsDk

"Tanaka, I think I left my jacket on set yesterday. Do you want to come with me to go get it?" The brown-haired man called over his shoulder.

Tanaka slid into the wall. "Let me get my shoes on. And then we'll be able to enjoy your day off! I have it all planned out for you!"

Ennoshita smiled. "That's great, Tanaka. Let's get going."

The walk to the set was fast, and Ennoshita found his jacket without any trouble. Tanaka thought today was going well, which meant that everything went wrong on their way back home.

The crosswalk light turned green. 

Tanaka followed Ennoshita, just two steps behind him.

"Hey, Tanaka, what do you think about the line 'There's no good in goodbye' for that scene? Do you like it?"

Tanaka thought it over for a moment. "I like it! It makes it so much more emotional!"

Ennoshita grinned. "Great! When we get home we'll add it in the script! 'There's no good in goodbye'!"

A car swerved around the corner.

It narrowly missed Tanaka. 

Ennoshita's body crashed into the front of the car.

_He wasn't supposed to be there._

_He wasn't supposed to be there._

_He wasn't supposed to be there._

That was Tanaka's only thought as he watched Ennoshita crack the windshield. 

_We were going to watch movies at home, with a big bowl of popcorn, and a selection of snacks, and lots of soda._

Ennoshita's body went flying. Tanaka could only watch.

_What about the movie you're making? You cast me as the lead actor! We have to finish filming and editing._

Ennoshita's arms were behind his back. If his body was positioned differently, it'd look like he had wings. He'd look the way Hinata did when he jumped for that freak quick with Kageyama.

_What about that trip we were going to take? We were going to get the Karasuno Volleyball Club together to watch your movie premiere!_

Ennoshita's body started to fall.

_No._

Falling.

_Not Ennoshita._

Falling.

_Remember when you skipped out of practice during first year? When you came back you promised me you wouldn't leave me again. Never again. Not for anything._

Falling.

_What about second year? We both helped train the first years! You helped us beat Seijoh in the first practice match! You helped cheer Asahi and the others against Date Tech._

Falling.

_Remember when I hit Daichi and he got injured in the match against Wakutani? You subbed in for him! You were so anxious, you felt like you didn't belong! I yelled at you to stop trying to be exactly like Daichi. You got the winning point! ___

__Falling._ _

___Remember when Hinata snuck off to training camp? You yelled lectures at him and I praised him for doing it! Then you helped cheer us on against Inarizaki and the Miya twins! Especially me, because I wasn't doing my best. And we won, remember how it felt to win against the 2nd top team in Tokyo? It was amazing!_ _ _

__**_C R A C K_ ** _ _

__The sound of Ennoshita's body shattering against the concrete would haunt Tanaka until the day he died._ _

The car drove on. Tanaka froze.

"No. No. No. CHIKARA! CHIKARA, WAKE UP!" It wasn't supposed to rain today, so why was there raindrops on Ennoshita's face? It took Tanaka a moment to realize it was tear drops. _His_ tear drops. When had he started crying?

He kept tapping Ennoshita's shoulder, begging him to wake up. Ennoshita didn't twitch. Tanaka cried harder.

He didn't know when paramedics arrived on scene or who called them, but he did know that three police officers were required to physically move him away from Chikara. He was wrapped in something, a shock blanket they said, and examined by some other paramedics on scene.

They told him the impact of the car would have injured Ennoshita gravely. Landing on the asphalt killed him. Ennoshita Chikara was dead on impact. 

Tanaka knows that people say you can see your life before you die. If that's true, he wonders what Ennoshita saw. 

Even in his last moments was Chikara thinking about him? Did he feel weightless in the air, the same way he described the jump in the Wakutani match? Did he think about their movie? Did he think about the volleyball club?

Before he died, did it ever cross Ennoshita Chikara's mind that he was breaking the most important promise he'd ever made?

_"I won't ever leave you again, Tanaka. We'll never be separated from each other. I promise."_

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! Happy Holidays to those who don't!  
> Merry Crisis to everybody in 2020!


End file.
